


Will You Be my Angel?

by evbirb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evbirb/pseuds/evbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes Cas breakfast with a little something special. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be my Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I wrote!

Cas reaches over to find empty, cold sheets. He opens his eyes, breathing in the smell of pancakes and bacon. A weight settles onto the end of the bed. He rolls over, greeted by pancakes, melting butter on top, a side of bacon and a glass of orange juice.  
"Mornin' Cas. I made you breakfast." Dean says, getting up to get something. Cas sits up, pushing out his chest to stretch, reaching his arms up towards the ceiling. Dean settles back onto the bed. Cas reaches his arms forward, locking his hands behind Dean's neck. He draws Dean in for a kiss. Cas pulls away, their faces still inches away.  
"G'mornin." Cas says with a smile, earning another kiss from Dean. Dean pulls away this time, farther away, drawing a whimper of plea from Cas.  
"Hold on." Dean settles himself on the bed, facing Cas. He continues. "When I first saw you walk through that barn, you couldn't give two craps about what I was thinking-" Cas cuts him off.  
"That's not true and why are you talking abo-" Dean holds up a finger, hushing Cas.  
"Let me finish. So anyways, what I was thinking was, who is this and why did he drag me up from Hell. Then, I got to know you, better and better each day, leading up to today. My mom used to say, angels were watching over me. She was right. So Cas, will you be my angel." Dean reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small, silver ring with feathered wings engraved on it. Cas's eyes widen in surprise. Dean raises an eyebrow, encouraging Cas. Cas nods his head, tears starting to form. Dean slips the ring onto Cas's finger. Cas, looks up. Green meets blue and both their hearts melt like snow on a summer day. Cas pulls Dean in for a long, sweet kiss. Cas's arms slung over Dean's shoulders, hands locked behind Dean's neck. Dean reaches up, placing one hand on the back of Cas's neck, the other wrapped around his waist. Cas pulls away and rests his forehead against Dean's, gazing into each others eyes.  
"I love you." Cas smiles.  
"I love you too Cas." Dean returns a smile, along with a small laugh. The two begin laughing, lacing their fingers together, the happiest people on Earth.


End file.
